Talk:List of Fable III Properties
I like how there isn't actually a list here. 13:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Very true. Go ahead and start it if you like. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Would we be including the houses, which are "properties", or would we include the stores, as well? --The19 20:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::We will try and include all houses, shops, taverns and stalls, including the ones you can't actually buy if possible. See the List of Fable II Properties for how we did it before for Fable II. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay. Question: Can you play Traitor's Keep a second time (in a new game) or would it have to be purchased again? --The19 21:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah you can play it again (barring bugs). Once you have bought it, you can play it as many times as you like in new games and anyone else who uses your console can play it as many times as they like as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, mate. Another thing: how do I save my kingdom without being a douche or jacking up the prices on properties? --The19 21:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Best thing to do is to buy as many properties as possible as early as possible to get a steady income. Then when you have enough, go for the big shops in Bowerstone Market and the Brightwall Pawnbroker, and it doesn't take too long. More tips can be found at Weight of the World. If you have any other questions, best to ask them on my talk page so we can keep this page tidy and in context about Fable III Properties. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Possible addition to main page I will be editing here first, as I read somewhere "wiki" that this way more than 1 person can work on an improvement to the main page without disturbing what is there already. Enodoc: You give me more credit than I deserve. I read your note about tables and sort of get it but I haven't done much word processing to speak of since the mid 80s early 90s, back when Olivetti and Wang were the industry giants in word processing and the IBM PC was recent. I will therefore begin by entering some of the property info here and maybe you could add the table formatting. Once I see an example of it, it might click. All columns may not be needed/desired or low, normal, high, and highest income/rent can be added, you decide.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have added the table formatting to what is currently here. When we move it across to the article we can refine any extra columns, section headers, etc. I think rent and income may be a useful addition; is rent affected by the quality of the furnishings, like in Fable II? If so, we can add that as a note. Since there is no address given for these properties, a location column may be useful as well so the properties can be easily found. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I know I said you decide but consider this. Do we really need 4 columns of useless numbers? as the shop income and rent can be assessed by simple percentages. (see my recent addition to the main article for what I mean). By the way the sell price is easy to calculate also. For shops it is 81% anytime and homes is 81.8% (when at 100% condition).Garry Damrau(talk) 08:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Let me try doing Industrial myself, unless you really don't mind, but one question? I know Windows has a cut and copy command but I forgot the letters. Its Ctrl+C then move cursor to drop site and then Ctrl+?.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If it's all assessable by percentages then that will do. It will give more space for a descriptive "location" column anyway if they're not there. Pasting your copied stuff is done with Ctrl+V. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I restored the comments as we like to keep a record of everything on a talk page. I've also tidied the white space in the tables below. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Hope you don't mind my constant comments back and forth but you are now officially my mentor. :::I figured out how to switch from source to visual and back and boy does that help. As a humourous sidebar Re: the property "Gifts & Gumf", a GUMF is an affectionate nickname used by the New York Fire Dept. and E.M.T.s for a defibrillator unit. It stands for "Get Up, My Friend" but they don't say 'My Friend".(You can guess what I mean, I assume)LOL.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've added the list to the article. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::How could you have forgotten the Mercenary Camp?ChitownCooperator 12:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm on it. I will have the stats by SaturdayGarry Damrau(talk) 12:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::The way percentages are used in the article makes it very confusing very unhelpful. You have to understand that with houses, the only percentage is with condition however, rent doesn't change as you know with the condition until it get's to 0. I can kind of understand it with the shops but even still, it makes little sense as we don't for sure know how much shops are making daily so. I do get the percentage for raising/lowering it though. And all the building articles are incomplete, they do not have how much income gained from them on each of the settings e.g low, normal, high and very high. Hell, some of them don't have anything for the three columns under stats. And the main article wit h list e.g the properties page need a total for how much a player can make from shops in certain areas and houses of the area and total with the two so they get a better idea of how much money total they can make. I'm willing to do the work for this if you guys support me.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 07:17, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::: Descriptions. So, I guess there aren't any descriptions for the property in Fable 3, huh? By the way, do we think we should make an article for the buyable houses in the first Fable and it's counterparts.--Mike Gilbert 12:00, April 14, 2014 (UTC) You mean a page like this one? And nope, Fable III houses don't have a description, guess Lionhead's imagination faded for that kind of stuff after Fable II.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 21:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :I see. I meant articles that hold the property or does the houses from the first Fable, TLC, and Anniversary like names aside from the mansion?--Mike Gilbert 22:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Unless the names are hidden somewhere, they have no names or descriptions, just a post outside them that when interacted with say "Buy this marital house for XXX gold?"--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:19, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I see.--Mike Gilbert 22:28, April 14, 2014 (UTC)